


Doorbells & Turtle Breath

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Secret Santa, Sleepy Cuddles, Westallen Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Cisco returns McSnurtle to the loft after babysitting him during Barry and Iris’s honeymoon.Written as a Westallen Secret Santa 2017 gift for babyish14.





	Doorbells & Turtle Breath

Barry and Iris returned from their honeymoon, but they were still very much in the honeymoon phase. Barry questioned if the excitement of being married to Iris would ever wear off, it didn’t seem possible. The newlyweds were not looking forward to returning to reality, where they would be expected to do things besides stare at, kiss, and love each other all day and night.

After five incredible nights and six spectacular days in Bali, Barry and Iris went home to Central City. They had one more day off to enjoy being newlyweds in their loft before going back to work.

Barry and Iris awoke to the annoying chime of their doorbell.

Barry stretched. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past 9:00. He and Iris slept in because they hadn’t done a lot of sleeping that night. Or the five nights before…….

“Who do you think that is?” yawned Iris.

“I don’t know.” Barry sighed. “Maybe it’s just a package or something, and they’ll go away.”

Barry rolled to his side so he could snuggle Iris. They both closed their eyes, drifting in a state of half awakeness and half asleep.

A few seconds later, the doorbell chimed again. Barry groaned. Iris rubbed her eyes.

“We should’ve told people we weren’t getting back till later tonight.” Iris said.

Barry laughed. Neither of them moved. Iris closed her eyes again and was on the verge of sleep when, another sound of the chime promoted her to say, “You should probably go get that.”

“Me?” Barry said with wide eyes and a teasing smile.

“You’re the one with pants on.” Iris reasoned.

“Umm, you’re the one with a shirt on.” Barry countered.

“Guys can be shirtless, girls can’t. Blame the patriarchy.” Iris said. “But first, answer the door.”

“I don’t want to get up.” Barry pouted.

The chime was relentless.

“Fine.” Iris chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Rock, paper, scissors.”

Barry put up a fist. “You’re on, Mrs. West-Allen.”

The sound of her new and improved last name made Iris smile.

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!“ They both chanted.

Iris chose rock. Barry chose paper.

“HA! Victory!” Barry yelled with delight.

“No fair, you distracted me by being all cute before we started.” Iris contested.

The doorbell chimed again and again.

“It’s for you.” Barry teased.

Iris gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and got up. Not wanting to lay in bed without his wife, Barry got up with her. They both put on the items of clothing they were lacking to the tune of more doorbell chimes.

“Hey,” Barry said. “We just had our first fight as a married couple. They say the first fight is the worst, and I’ll admit that rock, paper, scissors match was intense, but I think we came out of it stronger.”

Iris was overcome with laughter. She clutched a stitch in her side as she and Barry descended the staircase.

By the time they got to the door, whoever was outside of it was now hitting the doorbell repeatedly. Barry looked through the peephole and saw Cisco waiting impatiently. Cisco was carrying McSnurtle the turtle in his tank.

“FINALLY!” Cisco said the moment Barry opened the door. “I was getting worried Barry slipped into another coma.”

“Thank you for looking after McSnurtle while we were gone, Cisco.” Iris said as she took the tank from his hands.

Cisco’s frustrated faded. “Ah, no problem.” he said. “The little guy is a pretty good roommate.”

“Better than me?” Barry wondered.

Iris took McSnurtle out of the tank and cradled him in her arms. “Mama missed you.” she cooed at him.

Barry smiled at them but Cisco’s expression was one of confusion and discomfort.

Iris brought McSnurtle up to her face and rubbed her cheek against his shell. “Did you have fun with Uncle Cisco?” she asked McSnurtle.

“Bro, was there some kind of accident that caused Iris brain damage while on the honeymoon? Cause Caitlin can give her an MRI.” Cisco whispered to Barry.

“I heard that.” Iris said.

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen someone be so, um, how should I put it? Affectionate with their pet turtle.” Cisco said.

“I just love my turtle. I always wanted a pet but couldn’t get one growing up. My dad is allergic to dogs and Barry is allergic to cats.” Iris explained.

Iris suddenly caught a whiff of something horrible. She flinched.

“Are you sure she’s ok?” Cisco whispered to Barry again.

“Why does McSnurtle’s breath smell so bad?”

Cisco leaned in close to McSnurtle to smell. “It smells fine to me.” he shrugged.

Barry leaned over and immediately pulled away. He plugged his nose. “Oh man, that’s bad.”

“It smells like….. B.O.” Iris said.

Barry shook his head. “I think it smells like sulfur.” He reluctantly took another breath through his nose and decided, “It’s like sulfur and urine.”

“Oh, I know what it is then.” Cisco laughed.

“What?” Iris asked.

“Well, last night, we were watching Battlestar Galactica together and eating some of my famous, homemade asparagus dip.” Cisco said.

Iris recoiled. “Ewww, asparagus is stinky.”

“He liked it!” Cisco said, defensively.

“Anyway,” Barry said to Cisco, eager to be alone with Iris again. “Thanks again for watching him for us while we were away.”

“No problem.” Cisco said. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone so you can give McSnurtle a little brother or sister.”

“Bye!” Barry waved as he closed the door.

Iris put McSnurtle back in his tank. “Home sweet home.”

Barry wrapped Iris in a hug. “The honeymoon was great but it is kinda nice to be back home, starting our lives together as husband and wife.”

“Yeah.” Iris agreed. “But, I wish we could spend everyday laying on the beach in each other’s arms.”

Barry got an idea. “Coast City is only a few hundred miles away. I can get us there in about….hmmm…… ten seconds?” he offered.

Iris licked her lips. She looked from Barry back to McSnurtle. “You think he’ll be fine alone for a little bit?”

“He’s a big boy.”


End file.
